Magic Box
by Burning Ice Phoenix
Summary: Hungary forces everyone at a world meeting to play with her new invention, the Rubik's Cube. No pairings


"You're late, Hungary!" Prussia teased when the Hungarian was the last person to walk into the room.

"Shut up or would you like a face full of metal?" She asked and Gilbert promptly closed his mouth. "Anyways, I'm sorry I'm late!"

"I hope you have an adequate explanation, Ms. Héderváry." England said, he was starting to get a headache.

"Oh! Right, of course!" She said, full of enthusiasm once again. "You see, we were putting the finishing touches on this!" She reached into her bag and pulled a cube.

Everyone in the room stared in confusion. "So...uh...What's so special about that box?"

"You'll see!" Hungary said with a smirk before handing one out to everyone in the room. "Its a puzzle!"

"Er...Elizaveta... I'm pretty sure puzzles are 2-D?" Austria asked. He was probably the only one to question her without getting hurt.

"Oh, no! Roderich, you see, this is a new type of puzzle that me and one of my citizens invented!" Hungary said proudly. "Anyways, here, let me show you how to play with it. Watch, you can twist it and stuff..." She started demonstrating the cube by twisting the pieces left, right, up, and down. "...Do you get it?"

Mostly everyone nodded their heads. "I don't get it...!" Sealand said with some disappointment in his face.

"Look, here, Peter..." England started, trying to show Sealand how to use the cube.

"No! I don't want Jerk England to teach me!"

"Why you...I'm just trying to help!" England protested. He was being nice for once and the brat was just going to brush him off?

"Papa! Teach me!" Sealand said, rushing off to Sweden's side for help.

Hungary cleared her throat. "Ahem. As I was saying...Everyone understands now, right?" The room was filled with 'yes's in different languages. "Ok, so what I wanted to do today was to let everyone try it out and whoever can solve it the fastest will get any prize they want."

"Any?" Prussia repeated.

"Any?" Russia echoed.

"As long as its within reason." Hungary said with a smile that clearly meant 'If it is not within reason you get a whack on the head'.

Russia nodded. Getting everyone to become one with him was perfectly within reason.

"...Is asking a date from you within reason?" Prussia asked.

"No."

"But--"

"Get to work!" She yelled at him.

* * *

They were all hard at work for even if they didn't want to do it, Hungary would hold up a frying pan aggressively before they could complain.

About an hour later, someone yelled "I've got it, aru!" All nations turned to look at one end of the table. Some groaned in annoyance at not being first and others were finally relieved they wouldn't have to twist the cube anymore. Belarus especially glared at China in hatred. She really wanted to win, she would get Hungary to help her make Russia one with her.

Hungary was surprised that someone had figured it out so quickly and went to see China's cube. She turned it around all sides and raised an eyebrow with a frown. "...China, you're supposed to make all the colors on each side match... You've only completed one side."

"...So do I get a prize, aru?"

"Only when you complete it."

And with that, the nations that didn't want to do this anymore let out a groan and went back to work. Others, such as Belarus went to work happily. Belarus with a much creepier smile than all others made Russia attempt to make himself smaller and hide behind someone. It didn't work, he was the tallest person around.

"Aw, it was a nice try, Aniki." Korea said to China. "Say, what would you want if you won anyways?"

"For Japan to give me all of his Shinatty-chan's at his house, aru!"

Japan gave him a shocked look. "No! I need those for tourists!" He turned to Hungary with a slightly pleading look. "If you agree to that, I won't sell you my doujinshis!"

"What...? Er, ok, China, anything but that."

"...Um, ok. I guess I'll just ask for Taiwan back, aru."

Taiwan gave China an annoyed and shocked look. "I am going to win this now even if it kills me!" She declared and went back to the cube more diligently than ever. "And then I'll make Taipei China's new capital!"

China let out a gasp and wasted no time at working on the cube again.

* * *

America let out a whine. "We've been at this for hours! I can't solve it!" He complained. "I don't want to do it anymore~!" He said with a pout. And the fact that he couldn't solve it made him upset. He was a hero! He needed to be good with everything. ...Or if he wasn't good at that one thing, then no one else can! It was his hero logic. "Let's all just say we give up, ok?" He suggested.

"Heck no!" Switzerland yelled. "I'll solve this thing!" He was getting angrier by the minute by the cube and was now twisting it madly.

"B-Brother! Calm down!" Liechtenstein said, trying and failing at trying to stop her brother from getting mad.

"No! At this rate, I'm going to shoot this thing!" At that statement, the room went into an uproar of complaints of what they were going to do with the cube.

"...Hey." Hungary called. "HEY!" She yelled to get everyone's attention. When they did, she glared at them and held the pan in a menacing way. "If you don't participate anymore, I'll make all of you model for me and Japan's doujinshi's!"

At that, everyone froze and started contemplating on whether or not to continue. Eventually, they picked up their cubes again.

* * *

Ukraine was working on her cube when she heard a slightly strange sound next to her. Was that snoring? Looking next to her, Italy had fallen asleep. "I-Italy! Wake up! Hungary would be mad if you weren't working on that cube...!" She whispered, poking the Italian lightly on the arm.

"Ve?" Italy said, getting up to rub his eyes. "But I've already solved it." He said with a yawn. He had solved it within the first ten minutes of its distribution.

The people sitting at Italy's end of the table looked up in surprise.

"What?"

* * *

"...Italy." Belarus said with a charming smile and Ukraine knew something was up. "Would you like to trade cubes?"

"Ok! ...But why?" Italy said, handing his cube to Natalia.

"W-Wait!" Ukraine sad, taking the cube out of Belarus's hands and giving it back to Italy. "U-Um, Natalia! That's against the rules!"

"...How so? Hungary never mentioned anything about trading the cubes."

"But...But, that's like cheating!"

"...So? Its not as if Italy would have anything he'd want."

"B-But that..." Ukraine was at a lost as to how to stop this.

"Ve? Wait, I can get anything I want?"

"Er, yes. Is there something you'd like?"

"Yea! Hungary! I solved it~!"

All heads turned to look at Italy.

"That must be, like a false alarm!" Poland said with a shrug.

"P-Poland! That's rude!" Lithuania said nervously since the Russia sitting next to him did not look happy at Italy succeeding.

"No! Really, I solved it! See~?" Italy said turning the cube around. All the other nations stared in shock.

"...No way." America said, not believing that he was outdone by Italy of all people.

"...Apparently, yes way." Hungary said, also shocked as she looked over the cube again to double check if Italy had mixed up any of the colors. Sighing, she saw that Italy really had solved it, much to her disbelief. "Ok, so what do you want, Italy?"

"A year long supply of pasta!"

Everyone in the room other than Italy sighed. That request just made the whole thing pointless.

* * *

Notes...

The name of this fic comes from the original name for the Rubik's cube. It used to be called Magic Cube. The Rubik's cube was created by a Hungarian.

* * *

**De-Anon from Kink Meme. Originally three parts, now put into one.**


End file.
